Le secret d'un dieu
by Resalicia Belger
Summary: Loki doit une fois de plus faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, cependant il garde un terrible secret qui pourra bien finir par changer la donne...
1. Chapter 1: Le secret d'un dieu

**NDA :** **Voici ma première fic, c'est un texte qui m'était venu après avoir vu le deuxième film de Thor l'année (avant) dernière, j'espère que vous apprécierez!** **Je l'ai écrit sans prétention, donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents. :) La première partie de ce chapitre se situe bien avant le premier film de "Thor", la deuxième, juste après "Thor, The Dark World".**

 **PS: si vous avez des meilleures idées pour le résumé, je suis preneuse!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Le secret d'un dieu**

Caché dans les profondeurs de la planète, dans les sombres cachots d'Asgard, à l'intérieur d'une cellule spéciale, se déroulait un évènement pour le moins inattendu car jusque-là jamais vu. En effet, outre le fait qu'une personne de sang royal croupissait dans ces souterrains depuis presque trois ans, cette même personne était en train de donner la vie. Cependant, et cela était plus que normal à la vue des conditions, la mise au monde de la royale progéniture ne se passait pas très bien.

Pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruits et alerter les possibles gardiens, la mère plaça une de ses mains entre ses mâchoires. Rapidement, elle sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche mais cela ne la perturba pas, trop concentrée sur sa tâche. L'enfant arrivait et il était trop faible pour sortir seul, sans oublier la propre faiblesse maternelle. L'adulte aurait pu depuis longtemps s'enfuir s'il n'y avait eu son petit déjà dans son ventre au moment de son incarcération. Le fœtus avait pompé son énergie, magique ou non, pour assurer son développement. De plus, la mère avait souffert dès le début de son emprisonnement de mauvais traitements. En effet, les gardes ne s'étaient pas priés pour faire souffrir cette personne qu'ils accusaient de tous les maux. Par ailleurs, le seul fait de manger une fois tous les deux jours, et encore, était devenu un luxe. Depuis presque deux semaines plus personne n'était venu pour le réapprovisionnement. Seule la mousse et l'eau croupie résidant dans la cellule l'avait empêché de mourir.

Les premières contractions avaient commencé des heures auparavant et la tête du bébé n'avait toujours pas émergée. La mère fatiguait. Il n'y avait désormais qu'un pas entre la mort et les deux seuls êtres vivants dans cette cellule isolée de toute vie. La raison? L'état de la mère, plus que pathétique avec ses os sur la peau, notamment ses côtes plus que visibles sur son corps décharné. Sans oublier les blessures multiples et variées héritées de ses gardiens en plus des autres reçues lors de son jugement. Le travail n'avait rien arrangé.

La mère laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. _Mon petit! Je veux voir mon petit!_ Elle poussa encore et encore puis, après un ultime effort, l'enfant sortit enfin. La pauvre créature en souffla de soulagement. Elle se traîna avec difficulté vers le nouveau-né qui chouinait doucement au sol, trop faible pour crier franchement comme il aurait dû le faire si sa santé n'avait pas pâti de traitement infligé à sa mère.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, Loki prit son fils dans ses bras. Il admira le minuscule poupon à la peau étonnamment bleue. Un fin duvet blond parcourait son petit crâne. Des lignes tribales étaient visibles sur son corps qui aurait dû être potelet. Le dieu déchu offrit un sourire tremblant à son enfant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues amaigries. Il caressa le visage du nouveau-né avec douceur et révérence comme si le moindre effleurement allait briser sa progéniture. En réponse à ses attentions, il vit celui-ci papillonner lentement des paupières. Enfin, le petit être ouvrit les yeux sur son monde. Ses orbes bleues glaces se plongèrent dans un océan vert émeraude d'une chaleur sans nul autre pareil.

Ainsi naquit Ceylan, fils dernier-né du Dieu de la Malice, des Mensonges, de la Destruction et du Chaos, alias Loki Laufeyson, the Skywalker.

* * *

 **Des siècles plus tard...**

Dans la salle du tribunal d'Asgard, en ce jour exceptionnel se trouvait réuni le peuple, les hauts conseillers et la famille royale au complet. L'immense édifice se constituait de colonnes de pierres pour délimiter son emplacement mais nul toit ne le surmontait. Pour que nul n'échappe à son destin disaient certains. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le jugement de ce monstre de Jotun qui leur avait servi de prince cadet pendant des siècles. Celui-ci avait cette fois dépassé les bornes. Il avait déjà saccagé Midgard avec l'aide des Chitauris. Mais cette fois, il avait tenté de tuer le Père de Toutes Choses et usurpé son identité après avoir "aidé" Thor à vaincre Malekith, le roi des Alfes.

Le condamné était actuellement dans sa forme jotun, révélant au monde sa véritable et monstrueuse nature. De cette façon, il s'attirait encore plus la haine de ceux qu'il avait considéré pendant longtemps comme son peuple, sa famille. Mais, s'en était fini. Il avait vite compris que jamais il ne serait à sa place car trop différent, mais n'avait voulu y croire, se berçant dans ses illusions. Il avait finalement ouvert les yeux lorsque sa véritable identité lui fut révélée et confirmée par Odin lui-même. Il était le fils de Laufey, Roi de Jotunheim la planète glacée. Roi qu'il avait blessé à mort lors de leur dernière rencontre et ce, pour se racheter aux yeux d'Odin et le rendre fier. Une dernière fois. Malheureusement sa démarche avait fini en un fiasco total à cause de ce bourrin de Thor. Thor, le seul qui l'avait vraiment aimé pour ce qu'il était. Le seul qui croyait encore en sa rédemption. Le Dieu déchu lui-même n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps. Il était réaliste et savait que jamais ses actions ne seraient comprises et encore moins pardonnées. Il s'était enfoncé trop loin dans la Voie des Ténèbres pour espérer en sortir. Et puis, elles ne l'avaient jamais trahi. Elles faisaient partie de lui tout autant que sa magie.

Pour en revenir au procès, personne ne voulait manquer la sentence qui serait sans le moindre doute possible sans échappatoire ni pitié envers le traître. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer. Car ses pouvoirs, qui faisaient sa fierté et qui faisaient de lui le plus puissant sorcier des neuf royaumes, ces pouvoirs, source vitale, lui avaient été cruellement arraché par le Dieu des Dieux, le Père de Toutes Choses, Odin, cette créature pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Il devait se réjouir en ce moment même, se délectant de la souffrance du Jotun. Quel dommage que personne ne le savait si mauvais! Personne, sauf le condamné… et quelqu'un d'autre… Odin avait peut-être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Oui, le jotun en était persuadé, quelqu'un prendrait sa relève. Il n'était pas appelé le dieu du Mensonge et de la Tromperie pour rien, il lui restait plusieurs cartes dans sa manche, aussi déchirée soit-elle… Il y avait encore de l'espoir…

Loki leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers la voûte étoilée. Un sourire nostalgique se forma sur ses lèvres, tirant sur les fils d'acier qui lui cousaient la bouche, un de ses châtiments.

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, des orbes de glace électrique, mélange détonnant, se levèrent vers les astres, laissant échapper un liquide étrangement bleuté. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée l'unique larme écoulée durcit et adopta la texture du cristal, luisant sous la Lune à son zénith. Les oiseaux présents s'envolèrent d'un coup lorsqu'un cri de détresse déchira la quiétude de la nuit.

Loki ferma les paupières. De là où il était, Thor fut le seul à voir la larme dévaler la joue bleuie de celui qui fut son frère...


	2. Chapter 2: Tes yeux couleur Liberté

**Se situe deux siècles après l'accouchement et près d'un siècle avant le couronnement raté de Thor dans le premier film.**

 **Aide: An 0: Prison et accouchement**

 **An 200:** **Tes yeux couleur Liberté** **(= ce chapitre)**

 **An 300:** **Thor 1**

 **An 3++: Jugement de Loki après** **Thor 2: The Dark World**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

 **Tes yeux couleur Liberté**

Loki se dissimula dans les ombres, cachant sa présence avec sa magie. Il regardait les travaux du nouveau monument à la gloire de son père. Le prince eut envie de rire jaune. Comme si Odin avait besoin de ça. Le dieu des dieux, comme le roi d'Asgard s'était lui-même auto-proclamé, avait un ego surdimensionné. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aveugle à celui de Thor, bien que moindre. Mais ce n'était pas la construction de l'édifice qui intéressait Loki, ni même l'orgueil des membres de sa famille. Non, il observait les travailleurs, les esclaves. Un en particulier avait toute son attention. Petit, maigre, avec des membres tout en longueur, le jeune esclave ne semblait pas être à sa place parmi les autres. Le dieu serra les dents. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses jointures blanchirent. Pour un peu il allait laisser éclater sa magie. L'esclave était un jeune asgardien. Il devait avoir 200 ans à tout casser, ce n'était qu'un enfant, presque un bébé. Ce qui révoltait encore plus Loki était la condition du petit blond: il semblait malade. Malgré le rideau de cheveux filasses et sales, il était possible de voir ses traits tirés, son nez tordu à force d'avoir été cassé encore et encore ainsi que ses lèvres fines et craquelées. Une large ecchymose ornait sa mâchoire. Sa peau avait pris un aspect crayeux, des traces de fouets et de coups couvraient son corps entier. Sous sa tunique déchirée, Loki pouvait toutefois apercevoir une musculature sèche acquise à force de soulever des poids et tirer de lourdes charges.

Soudain, le gamin releva la tête. Son regard vint se fixer directement dans celui du dieu dissimulé. Loki retint son souffle. Les prunelles délavées qui semblaient mornes et ternes, comme mortes se transformèrent l'espace d'une seconde. Elles flashèrent d'un bleu ciel électrique, à la fois ardentes et glaciales, comme si la vie les avait traversées. Doucement, les lèvres de Loki se relevèrent. Satisfait, il se retira, l'esprit plus tranquille, allant s'allonger derrière un petit monticule tout proche.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un le rejoignit sur l'herbe grasse. Un corps tiède vint se lover contre son flanc. Loki soupira de contentement. Sa main vint se perdre dans une chevelure en un geste tendre, tandis que de son autre bras il vint enlacer une taille fine. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant les côtes sous ses doigts mais garda le silence. Il fallait profiter de ce moment de paix. Moment qui ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps…

« Je n'en peux plus, père. » La voix rauque s'éleva si doucement que Loki faillit ne pas l'entendre. Sa gorge se serra, de même que sa prise sur le corps de l'autre. Il s'exprima tout de même :

« Je sais mon fils. Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt je te libèrerais. Odin ne pourra plus te faire du mal, je te le promets.»

« Mais père, j'ai entendu dire que le couronnement de Thor se ferait bientôt. Odin -» le jeune siffla le prénom avec haine. « - a décidé de l'avancer au siècle prochain. Et alors… il aura tout le temps de nous atteindre. Père, s'il a moins d'obligations, il pourra encore plus s'en prendre à nous.» Le regard vert de Loki s'embrasa. Il gronda sourdement.

« Jamais! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça! » Le vent forcit autour d'eux, sa magie répondant à sa colère. Sentant le corps contre lui trembler à cause de son éclat, Loki se calma. Il ne voulait pas affaiblir encore plus son fils. Dans son état, il ne pouvait supporter la puissance du dieu. Ce dernier poursuivit plus doucement. « Pardonne-moi. Je te demande juste d'attends encore un peu, mon trésor. Donne-moi quelques jours et tu seras libre. Odin ne pourra plus te toucher et faire de nous ce qu'il veut. Quelques jours, pas plus.»

« Viendrez-vous avec moi ? » Loki passa une main qui se voulait rassurante dans le dos de son fils.

« Non. Ce serait trop suspect. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrais. Souviens-toi de tout ce que je t'ai dit et apprit et tu seras sauf. »

« Père, j'ai peur. » gémit le blond en s'agrippant à lui. Pour une fois, l'enfant-esclave s'autorisa à exprimer ses craintes. Il était las de faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait jamais. Avec son père il pouvait enfin être lui-même. « Je ne veux pas partir sans vous. Il saura que vous m'avez aidé à m'enfuir! Il vous le fera payer! Père, s'il vous arrive quelque chose, je-»

« Chut! Pas un mot de plus! Il est temps que tu te préoccupes de toi et non de moi, mon trésor. Ne crains rien, j'ai tout prévu. Jamais le vieux fou ne pourra suspecter Midgard. Les habitants de cette planète sont trop faibles, un asgardien comme toi se ferait vite remarquer. Heureusement, tu as hérité de ma magie. » Loki se tourna vers le garçon et lui prit les épaules. « N'oublie pas, mon fils, ne montre jamais tes vraies capacités à qui que ce soit. Jamais, c'est important.»

« Oui, père. » acquiesça le petit blond.

« Bien. Pour plus de sécurité je vais faire croire à ta mort, personne ne te suivra plus. Quant à moi… faire semblant d'être effondré ne me demandera pas beaucoup d'efforts… Odin pensera que c'est une punition suffisamment dure pour ne rien tenter d'autre dans sa furie de te perdre. Surtout qu'il ne voudrait pas que ton existence et ton lien avec lui et moi s'ébruite… Et en particulier, que Thor en ai vent. Le pauvre prince héritier prendrait une grosse claque en apprenant que son cher papa est en fait un monstre. C'est étonnant de savoir que le vieillard a toujours gardé Thor en dehors de ses tendances perverses… »

A cette phrase, le dieu du Mensonge et de la Malice sentit les affres de la jalousie le ronger un peu plus, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Thor était le prince chéri du peuple et de ses parents. Celui qui était rayonnant et à qui on pardonnait tout alors qu'il ne se préoccupait que de ses beuveries, ses conquêtes et ses prouesses inutiles. Tandis que lui, Loki, était toujours dans son ombre à garder ses arrières. C'était lui qui devait essuyer les pots cassés de Thor et ses « compagnons ». On le méprisait parce que contrairement à ses concitoyens il préférait user de son cerveau et non seulement de ses muscles. On le rabaissait pour son physique plus gracile et sa pratique de la magie soi-disant réservée aux femmes. Quand les choses tournaient mal, s'était toujours à lui qu'on s'en prenait, même lorsqu'il n'était en rien responsable. C'était lui qui devait souffrir en silence de voir ses enfants lui être arrachés un par un et maltraités sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Lui qui subissait sans cesse le courroux d'Odin alors qu'il n'avait jamais cherché qu'à obtenir son approbation et sa bénédiction. Mais pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, Loki ne recevait rien malgré ses efforts acharnés. Il ne savait combien de temps encore il allait supporter cette situation.

Loki serra plus fort son fils contre lui. Non, lui serait un bon père, il ne laisserait pas souffrir la chaire de sa chaire plus longtemps. Même si cela voulait dire ne jamais le revoir, il protègerait son enfant.

« Je t'aime papa. » Chuchota l'objet de ses pensées contre son oreille. Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque, peut-être resterait-elle ainsi, cassée à jamais. Le cœur de Loki fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ferma brièvement les paupières pour refouler ses larmes.

« Je t'aime Ceylan. » Loki plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans celles bleutées de son fils. Celles-ci brillaient d'amour, de confiance, d'espoir et de détermination. Loki ferait tout pour que cela continue. Comme son fils était brave! Des plus vieux et forts que lui auraient craqués depuis longtemps, mais pas lui. Non, son petit trésor avait résisté et tiendrait encore. Loki l'admirait pour cela. « Je suis si fier de toi Ceylan… » Et à ces mots, le visage de son petit s'illumina d'un sourire rayonnant. Un sourire rare sur le visage de l'enfant mais tellement fréquent sur celui de- Loki détourna ses pensées, se reconcentrant sur son fils.

Leur moment de quiétude se termina trop vite à leur goût. Ceylan devait retourner au travail avant que le clone formé par Loki ne disparaisse. Du haut du monticule, le prince d'Asgard observa son enfant s'éloigner, le cœur en pièces, la rage aux tripes.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un éboulement causé par Thor et ses amis eut lieu sur le champ de construction en l'honneur d'Odin. Parmi les pertes, un jeune esclave blond aux cheveux filasses et au corps maigre et brisé. Ses yeux bleus mornes et sans vie fixaient à jamais le ciel d'azur constellé d'étoiles lointaines, et en particulier une planète bleue pleine de promesses.

Dans sa chambre, Loki hurla à mort en serrant sa poitrine. Ses ongles laissèrent des trainées sanguinolentes sur son torse. Sa magie explosa réduisant le mobilier en pièces. On dit que ses cris furent entendus jusque sur la lointaine Midgard. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent dans des battements d'ailes vigoureux vers d'autres horizons.

12/11/2015


End file.
